Orenji Tsuki
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: "Aku mau menanyakan satu hal padamu ..." lirih suara itu, membuatku terpaksa menegaskan pendengaranku."Ya?" aku bertanya lebih tegas, dengan mata menyipit."Kenapa sekarang bulan berwarna jingga?" / One-Shoot MikaxTsuru / Modern AU!


**Orenji Tsuki**

 **Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu © DMM dan Nitroplus

 **Note** : Modern AU! Sorry for typos, maybe OOC

 **Pair** : MikaxTsuru

* * *

"Tsuru!" teguran halus itu membuatku merandek. Refleksku untuk menoleh tertahan oleh kesadaran akan pemilik suara yaang amat kukenal dulu.

"Tsuru!" sekali lagi teguran itu terdengar. Makin lirih dan terasa makin dekat di belakang kepalaku.

Aku menoleh sesaat setelah ditegur kata hatiku yang memaksa dengan alasan kesopanan. Ya, rasanya tak sopan jika aku menghindari teguran baik-baik itu.

Dua pasang mata beradu dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. Yah, bagiku itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuat penilaian. Sosok Mikazuki yang ada di hadapanku kini seolah terasa asing. Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya, kami sempat akrab dan menjalin hubungan serius.

Ah, masa lalu ... desahku perlahan. Kutatap sekali lagi mata heterokromatik tengah pria yang sekarang ada di hadapanku ini. Mikazuki membalas menatapku heran, ia tampak bingung dengan sikapku yang sekarang ini.

"Aku mau menanyakan satu hal padamu ..." lirih suara itu, membuatku terpaksa menegaskan pendengaranku.

"Ya?" aku bertanya lebih tegas, dengan mata menyipit.

"Kenapa sekarang bulan berwarna jingga?"

Aku terhenyak. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Baru juga dua bulan berlalu dengan tak saling bertemu dan berbicara, kini sosok Mikazuki datang dengan pertanyaan aneh.

Wajah yang selalu berekspresi lembut itu mengulas senyum maklum di bibirnya dan berkata perlahan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabannya sekarang. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti mampu memahami lebih dalam lagi satu sama lain."

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Pria berambut sehitam malam itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkanku yang masih mencoba mengingat semua hal yang telah terjadi dengan tubuh lunglai. Kurasakan ada bias kekecewaan di wajahnya yang statis, namun aku mencoba menepis.

Aku teringat beberapa hal yang membuat pria itu menjaga jarak denganku. Yah, mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi, ia terlalu sensitif, bahkan bisa dibilang ia juga termasuk orang yang suka memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Aku pun hanya bisa mendesah dalam-dalam.

* * *

Siang itu, tak seperti biasanya Namazuo berada di rumah Pak Ishikirimaru. Dia sedang bercanda dengan Honebami, walaupun Honebami tak banyak tertawa dan hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dikulum.

 _Hh, dasar anak-anak!_ desisku perlahan.

Namazuo menatap aneh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum manis padaku dan menyapaku dengan gayanya yang riang. "Halo, Tsuru! Kok' cemberut? Wajahmu jadi tambah jelek aja!"

Aku jadi tambah mesem dibuatnya. _Nih' cowok bukannya bikin aku tenang, malah tambah bikin kesel!_

"Ada apa? Lagi ada masalah sama Mika?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Namazuo tampaknya tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Mikazuki. Yaah, mungkin karena mereka teman dekat, tentunya mereka paham satu sama lain.

"Apa dia cerita ke kamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nggak!" Namazuo menggeleng cepat. "Mika tak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku. Tapi, aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu ... kau tampak sebal, Tsurumaru ..."

"Begitu, ya?" aku mendesah. "Kenapa Mikazuki bersikap aneh? Bahkan dia menanyakan aku tentang bulan jingga! Apa sih' yang dia inginkan?" aku meradang.

"Bulan jingga ya? Pasti ada tempat spesial yang biasa ia datangi bersamamu. Hanya saja kau telah melupakannya, Tsuru..." ujar Namazuo lembut. "Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untukmu."

Aku terperangah. Namun Namazuo tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagi Mikazuki, Tsurumaru adalah orang yang paling spesial untuknya. Nah, kalau kamu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kamu juga menganggap Mikazuki sebagai seseorang yang spesial?"

Wajahku memerah padam. Aku nggak siap menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan padaku sekarang. Melihat sikapku yang salah tingkah, Namazuo tertawa.

"Aduh, Tsuru! Aku kan' cuma bercanda! Kamu malah menganggapnya serius! Bagaimana sih'?"

Aku mengatup bibir karena gemas. Ingin rasanya kucakar wajah imut tanpa dosa itu. Uff, benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Mikazuki ya, yang menyuruhmu begitu?"

Ah, betapa bodohnya pertanyaan itu. Aku kini ingat semuanya. Bukankah dulu juga berkat jasa Namazuo, aku dan Mikazuki bisa bersatu? Ah, betapa banyaknya kenangan yang telah kulupakan.

"Lebih baik kau temui Mikazuki di sana, Tsuru ... Ia pasti mengharapkan kedatanganmu!" kali ini, wajah Namazuo memperlihatkan kesungguhan.

Aku mengiyakan saran cowok berambut panjang dengan _ahoge_ itu dan tak bisa menghindar ajakan tulus cowok beriris heterokromatik tengah itu.

* * *

 _Bulan oh, bulan ..._

Aku kini ingat. Dulu, Mikazuki paling suka mengajakku ke Central Park di petang hari. Mengitari _skating ring_ berdua atau sengaja merebahkan diri di atas salju yang dingin untuk bersama-sama menatap bulan di langit. Bila bosan, kami memasuki lorong bulan untuk saling bertukar pikiran.

Tapi ... **jingga**! Tidak. Waktu itu bulan berwarna kuning pucat di langit. Entah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, dan aku sama sekali tidak memahami metafora yang diucapkannya itu. Aku pun tak mengingat lagi janji yang ia ucapkan saat itu dan semua kejadian yang menyebabkan aku marah sekali padanya. Meski ia memohon maaf padaku berkali-kali.

Telepon yang berdering menyentakkan lamunanku.

"Halo!" sapaku malas ketika mengangkat gagang telepon. Rasanya sudah dua bulan ini aku tak lagi bersemangat ketika mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Tsurumaru, apakah kau tahu saat ini ada bulan di langit?"

Tanganku mendadak bergetar hebat sampai-sampai gagang telepon nyaris lepas dari genggamanku.

"Cobalah kau lihat keluar jendela, dan perhatikan warnanya."

Telepon pun terputus. Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Selama lima menit kutunggu tidak ada dering telepon lagi, membuatku menuruti kata-kata Mikazuki untuk melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Bulan hampir bundar penuh bercahaya terang di angkasa. Meski belum purnama penuh. Langit pun cerah tak berawan. Aku menyadari kalau langit memang tak terlalu terang, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terpesona. Aku melihat bulan berwarna jingga.

Telepon rumahku berdering lagi. Aku tak sadar kalau sekarang aku telah kembali memiliki semangat yang sama seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Semangat yang mengharapkan bisa mendengar suara dari sosok yang kubayangkan.

"Tsuru, kau sudah melihat bulan kan?" suara Mikazuki terdengar lirih. "Kamu saksikan warnanya?"

"Jingga ..." bisikku tertahan.

"Itulah!" tiba-tiba kudengar suara Mikazuki meninggi. "Jingga! Kamu pun melihat kalau sekarang bulan berwarna jingga!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah salah kalau bulan berwarna jingga?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja salah! Tadi aku menanyakan pada Namazuo dan Hotarumaru, dan mereka bilang kalau bulan berwarna kuning pucat!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja bulan berwarna kuning pucat! Mau pastel, putih atau kuning terang, biarkan saja!" jawabku ketus. Bosan meladeni pembicaraan Mikazuki yang terdengar sangat bodoh kali ini. "Kalau kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengoceh tentang warna bulan denganku, sebaiknya segera putuskan saja telepon ini!"

"Maaf, mungkin aku mengganggumu ... Tapi, aku benar-benar menginginkan kepastian darimu. Bisakah?" suara Mikazuki terdengar lirih.

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang?!" aku menaikkan suara satu oktaf. "Kenapa kamu selalu saja tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?! Kamu anggap apa aku ini?!"

Sebuah tawa tertahan terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kamu menertawakan aku?" aku jadi agak gusar.

"Tidak ... maaf. Aku ... hanya teringat sekarang. Kau memang selalu begitu. Mudah meradang dan sulit mengalah, apalagi memaafkan."

"Jangan mulai, Mikazuki!" aku setengah membentak. Namun sebenarnya, aku mulai panik. Sebab, ada gejolak yang sulit dilukiskan terjadi di dadaku.

"Sekali ini saja, Tsurumaru. Sekali saja. Kau jangan menolakku. Sekarang juga aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ke Central Park. Kita akan memastikan, apakah bulan berwarna merah atau tidak. Juga semua kenangan yang pernah kita alami yang kau lupakan."

Aku tak bisa menolak. Mikazuki telah memutuskan pembicaraan. Aku tak punya pilihan kecuali menunggu. Ya, apalah salahnya menuntaskan rasa penasaran ini. Apa ruginya jika sekali ini aku pergi dengan cowok itu benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Central Park yang seperti biasanya ramai oleh pengunjung ... suasananya agak temaram karena area _skating_ ini hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang terang luar biasa. Walau begitu, ini tetap saja belum menghapus kegalauan dalam hatiku.

"Kuning pucat, Tsuru. Bulan berwarna kuning pucat," bisik Mikazuki di telingaku.

"Ya, lebih indah jika bulan ditatap berdua," kataku perlahan seraya mempererat pelukanku padanya.

Mikazuki menatap langit dengan hampa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ... ingin mengajakmu sekali lagi ke lorong bulan itu ... Kamu mau?" jawabnya malu-malu.

Di tengah cahaya remang di sekitar taman, terlihat rona merah di wajahnya yang tenang, membuatnya makin terlihat tampan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman termanis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Mendengar itu, aku tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumannya dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tampan di hadapanku ini.

Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam. Walau tampaknya malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang, namun lain halnya antara aku dan Mikazuki. Kami masih membisu dan kebekuan diantara kami belum mencair sedikitpun.

Sesampainya di lorong bulan, senyumku kembali merekah saat melihat dekorasi indah menawan di hadapanku. Ada yang berbeda dari lorong bulan yang sebelumnya, entah kenapa ... tapi tetap membuatku terpukau pada benda paling benderang di tempat itu.

"Waah ... bola lampu ini bulan sabit, ya?" komentarku terkagum-kagum dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh benda terang itu.

Namun sesaat kemudian aku tersentak kaget karena merasa diperhatikan. Aku menoleh ke arah Mikazuki. Pandangan mata kami bertemu dan tampaknya hal itu membuat Mikazuki semakin salah tingkah. Rona merah di pipinya yang sejak tadi tersirat, kini telah menjalari seluruh wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Mikazuki! Kata Namazuo... kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku kan'? Boleh kutahu apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran walau sebenarnya hal ini terdengar basi.

Mikazuki tertunduk malu. "Sebenarnya yang kuberikan ini bukanlah benda!" Ia memulai kalimatnya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tapi ... tapi ..." lanjutnya dengan kalimat menggantung yang membuat penasaran.

"Tapi apa?!" sahutku tak sabar.

"Tapi ... cinta!"

Aku tersentak. Lalu kupandangi Mikazuki yang kini juga memandangiku. Tatapan mata penuh kasih sayang terpancar dari sorot mata pemuda bermata heterokromik tengah itu.

"Dulu ... mungkin aku tak sempat menyatakan suka padamu, walaupun aku tahu kita telah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Dulu ... aku juga tak mampu mengungkapkan betapa besar kasih sayangku padamu, padahal kamu menginginkan hubungan kita langgeng untuk selamanya ... Dan sekarang ... aku baru sadar. Betapa aku mencintaimu, dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Aku mendengarkan perkataannya dengan cermat dan penuh perhatian. Tak menyangka kalau Mikazuki akan memberikan miliknya yang berharga untukku. Padahal sebelumnya ia menganggap hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Tapi sekarang?!

"Aku hanya ingin kamu melupakan segala masa lalu yang buruk. Dan maafkanlah semua kesalahanku di masa lalu yang membuatmu gundah yang telah menciptakan bulan berwarna jingga bagiku dan juga kamu. Pertanda yang mengingatkan bahwa tidak seharusnya kita berjalan masing-masing.

Bulan terlihat berwarna jingga bagiku dan juga kamu saat kita berdua berjalan masing-masing. Terpisah satu sama lain. Tetapi hal itu tak dilihat oleh orang-orang yang selalu bersama seperti halnya Mitsutada dan Ookurikara. Maukah kamu menerimaku? Sebagai seseorang yang paling berharga bagimu?"

Aku semakin terpana mendengar kata-katanya. Tak terasa dua butir air mata mengalir di pipiku. Ya, kini aku teringat janji yang ia ucapkan padaku waktu itu.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, sampai mati!"

Kupeluk pria itu perlahan dan kudekap erat-erat tangannya yang hangat. Malam itu bulan berwarna kuning pucat bersinar semakin benderang.

* * *

 ****FIN****

A/N : Kazue-kun in here! Sumimasen untuk MikaxTsuru kali ini, Kazu sudah berusaha *bow*

Mind to read and review, readers?


End file.
